PB&Gay
by 5H074-74V8R0
Summary: Tavros lives a mundane life alone in his apartment until a new guy moves into town and kisses up to that shota ass/forgive me. AU, rated M for language/sexual content/drug use.
1. Chapter 1

Half awake, he sat up at the edge of his bed and scratched the back of his neck. He yawned and looked at the clock beside his bed. It read 6:36.

It isn't too late, he thought to himself as he crawled out from the mess of blankets and empty soda bottles that had covered him in his sleep. He stood up, lifted the leg of his purple boxers and scratched his backside.

He walked to the mirror that had leaned against the wall in the corner of the room and examined himself, who had only been dressed in a pair of boxers, through half-lidded eyes.

His hair was a long black mass of tangled curls that almost reached his shoulders. His eyes had dark circles around them, which made the dark blue look rather intense, yet they also looked tired. His nose was long, and came off his face at a point. His face was long and slim, just like the rest of his body, and his skin was very pale. He pushed his hair behind his ears to reveal purple curled plugs. He thought they looked motherfuckin wicked.

He examined lower, and seemed to be surprised at how lanky he was. His shoulders were large yet also kind of bony, and his arms were thin. His back was probably the biggest part of his body, yet his stomach was thinner than he'd have liked. His ribs stuck out rather visibly, and his hips were slim. His thighs weren't so skinny, and his legs were muscular. He had some black hairs going on on both his legs and beneath his belly button, but he didn't really care. It was natural.

He turned around and examined his backside, which he wasn't necessarily all that pleased with. It was rather flat, and a bit saggy. He knew that wouldn't attract many bros, if that's what bros all up and even cared about, but it didn't worry him too much. Life isn't about love, but love is a motherfuckin miracle.

After looking in the mirror, he walked over to a pile of clothes on the floor, picked some up and smelled them. He wasn't sure if he should dress up all nice and shit for his first day of school or not. He figured the people in school wouldn't pay much attention to what he wore. He was sure they wouldn't really take in his existence, anyways, so he just kept the clothes that smelled decent to him and threw them on.

He ended up wearing dark grey, polka-dotted pajama pants and an oversized black shirt, along with a purple hoodie. He didn't think it looked bad at all. He wasn't all that self-conscious, and he didn't really care how he looked. He thought he looked fine, no matter what he wore.

He also didn't bother to brush his hair, since it wasn't like anyone was gonna walk up to him and start running their fingers through his hair or some shit. It didn't look too bad, and the tangles weren't all that noticeable, considering his hair was black and curly.

He kicked some soda bottles away to make a path as he walked out of his dark room into the kitchen. Before he could reach the fridge, he had tripped over a stray bike horn and let out a _honk_ as he landed on his ass. He'd wondered why the motherfucker wasn't in the pile by the couch. He shrugged it off, stood up and grabbed a Faygo from the fridge. The wicked elixir would wake him up. He had to up and head out for his first day at a new school. He was sure it would be miraculous.

His brothers didn't seem to be home, and his father was never home, so he'd had the house to himself until it was time to head out. While his brothers were gone, he figured he'd help himself to one of his wicked pies. His bros always ate them soon after he would set them out to cool, and he had never been quick enough to get his own piece. He was sure they wouldn't notice if he had a small piece.

He cut a decent slice of pie and sat himself down on the couch to enjoy it. It tasted like motherfucking miracles, and he couldn't get enough of it. But, unfortunately, it was about time to all up and drive to school.

It was his Junior year in high school, and he was only starting a month late. He'd just all up and moved in around the end of summer and he and his brothers had to work shit out with schools and jobs and shit.

His bros were probably out job hunting, he figured as he put his dishes in the sink that was already towering with dishes. Or maybe his older brother was at his girlfriend's house, while the eldest brother was still asleep and hungover from the party he'd been to the previous night.

Either way, he had no time to worry about that shit. It was just about time to up and get his learning on.

He didn't think to bring a bag, since it was only his first day. He figured he could put his books and shit in his truck. He walked to the front door and slid his purple converse on, grabbed the keys to his truck and left the house for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Half awake, he sat up at the edge of his bed and scratched the back of his neck. He yawned and looked at the clock beside his bed. It read 6:16 a.m.

Great, he thought. He'd woken up earlier than he'd liked.

The young man stood up from the edge of his bed and bent backwards, receiving multiple relieving cracks from his spine.

Almost falling backward, he stood back up and lazily walked across the dimly lit room to his drawers to grab a clean set of clothes.

He'd walked out of his room and down a small dark hallway that lead to the bathroom. He didn't bother to close the door behind him as he dropped his chocolate-colored boxers to the floor around his feet and scratched his backside. He'd pulled a clean pair of purple boxers up to beneath his hips and leaned over the sink to examine his face in the mirror through squinted eyes.

He took in the features of his face. His big brown eyes were still adjusting to the light. Around his eyes were dark circles pertaining to his lack of sleep in the past few weeks. His jaw was rounded and his face was short, but also thin, and his cheeks were a bit more flushed than normal from being pressed into his pillow all night. His mohawk was ruffled and messy, and his fingers had a hard time running through as he lifted his hand to his hair. His nose was small, and he had realized he'd forgotten to take his bull-nose ring out when he'd gone to bed that night. He noticed dry drool that caked his right cheek. He looked beyond tired.

He wiped the dry drool from the corner of his lips and turned on the faucet. A rush of adrenaline surged through his face as it was splashed with cold water. He grabbed a towel and dried his face. A slight shiver ran through his body and he hung the towel back on its rack.

The young man proceeded to get dressed and walked to the kitchen. He glanced at the clock on the stove, which read 6:24.

He groaned. He still had another 40 minutes until he needed to head out for school. He didn't know what he was gonna do for 40 minutes. He doubted any of his chums would be online.

He sighed and opened the fridge. There wasn't much in there, since he hadn't felt the need to go grocery shopping for a while. He bent over and opened the drawer at the bottom. Nothing but long-past expired vegetab-hello there..

He grabbed a pack of pudding and snapped two containers apart. He figured it wouldn't hurt to snack a bit before school, and there was nothing better to eat.

He slumped onto his futon and tore the seal on the pudding cup open. He didn't bother to get a spoon, since his tongue was at least long enough to get out most of what was in there. He didn't mind using his fingers to get the rest.

He didn't watch much TV, so that wasn't really an option to satisfy his boredom.

He could use his laptop and Fiduspawn, but again, nobody would be online to play with him.

He slumped in his seat and gathered a big glob of pudding on his tongue. He wished he could sleep in, but he was wide awake.

As soon as he finished his pudding cup, he licked his fingers, which he used to get the rest out of the pudding cup, stood up to toss the cup in the trash and walked into his room, turning on the light to reveal a floor that needed cleaning. Clothes and various items were strewn everywhere, and his desk was clustered with Fiduspawn cards and action figures. He hadn't been very motivated lately, and he'd become more lazy since school started the previous month.

He frowned at the mess in his room, and shuddered at the thought of cleaning it. He needed to be more motivated, and he needed to clean it, but it wasn't like he'd have any guests anytime soon, so why bother?

His eyes dragged across the floor to gaze at the many posters he'd had on his walls. Various fairytales and fantastic creatures decorated his walls. They all pertained to his interests, and he had no shame in them. He'd play online fantasy RPGs with a few of his chums who also took a liking to them, so he found no reason to be shameful in them.

He walked over to his bed and flopped onto his back. He had no idea what to do to pass the time. He checked his clock, which read 6:32. Another 20 minutes left.

He figured he'd go and brush his mohawk, which was quite tangled. He walked to the bathroom and switched the light on as he reached for a brush.

The young man looked into the mirror and began running the brush through his long, messy mohawk. He'd contemplated on getting it cut, since the bottom was close to reaching his back, but decided against it, since he liked the way it looked. He didn't have the money for a cut, anyways.

As soon as he untangled his hair, he reached his hand up and ran his fingers through his dark brown locks. It felt soft and fluffy around his fingers, but it felt a bit gross.

He figured he could take a short shower before school started. Just to wash his hair.

He'd let his pants drop to the floor and pulled his shirt off over his head. He stepped out out of his pants and turned the shower on.

It started cold, but he turned the heat on until it was steaming hot, which was how he liked it.

He stepped in and began dousing his hair as he ran his fingers through it. He took the shampoo and lathered his hair until it was a mass of white bubbles on his head, and rinsed it off.

The hot water ran along his skin and soothed him to the point where he could have fallen asleep except he knew he had to go to school soon.

He shampooed once more, rinsed his hair out, and set the shower water to cold.

He shivered and jumped away from the instant cold, but slowly walked back under the freezing shower water. After he rinsed his whole body in cold water he turned the shower off and grabbed a towel from the rack by the shower.

He dried off and wrapped it around his waist, stepped out of the shower, and walked into his room to check the clock. It read 6:48.

He had about 5 minutes to get ready. He walked to the bathroom and got dressed, and blowdried his hair until it was less damp.

He walked to his room, grabbed his backpack and a pair of socks, and walked to his front door, where he slipped on his socks and a pair of sandals.

It was his Freshman year in high school, and so far it's been a bit of a drag. He wasn't too fond of the people that were there, since they teased him a lot for being the only one in a wheelchair, as well as teasing him about his speech impediment. He didn't really care much about it, though. He just went through the day, each day as mundane as the one prior to it, and did his work diligently.

He sat around in his laziness and dreaded what the day would bring for about two minutes before he finally stood up and walked out the door to the bus that had already awaited him.


End file.
